Dr. Dan Mott
Dr. Dan Mott is a hero from the 2004 American teen comedy film Without a Paddle. He works with his friends Jerry Conlaine and Tom Marshall to bust a drug ring. In addition, Dan sends criminals to prison, protects two innocent nature women, treats Tom's bloody gunshot wound, and gives his share of the treasure to his friend Tom. Dan is portrayed by Seth Green. Dan is a Caucasian male in his late twenties. His physical appearance includes red hair, blue eyes, and a short stature. He has a neurotic and uptight personality. He jokes around a lot with Jerry and Tom. Dan worked hard, earned a medical degree, and started his own professional practice. Compared to Jerry and Tom, Dan makes the most money. Dan is too busy with work to have a girlfriend. At the beginning of the movie, Dan wants to ask out his nurse co-worker Sandi but never follows through on his feelings. At the end of the film, Dan ends up in bed with one of the nature women he met during the film's main adventure. Heroic acts As Dan and his friends are looking for D.B. Cooper's lost loot, they accidentally have an encounter with two drug dealers named Elwood and Dennis. After escaping their initial confrontation with Elwood and Dennis, the trio have a few more skirmishes with the criminals that culminates in a final fight near an underground cavern. During this last fight, Dan and his friends are trapped in the underground cavern when they hear Elwood and Dennis close by. The trio finds a tunnel that leads back to the surface but only Dan is small enough to fit. Dan crawls through the tunnel and sneaks behind Elwood and Dennis. As Elwood and Dennis are getting ready to shoot at Jerry and Tom, Dan hits both gunmen with a giant tree branch knocking them into the underground cavern. Elwood & Dennis fight it out with Jerry & Tom, but it all ends when the sheriff shoots a gun in the air. When everyone is out of the cavern, Dan and his friends are held at gunpoint by the sheriff, Elwood, and Dennis. Without anyone noticing, Dan sees a grenade that Elwood dropped earlier and hides it in his hand. As Dan and his friends are escorted to the edge of the cliff, Dan secretly hands over the grenade to give Jerry a weapon to scare off the bad guys. The grenade ends up causing a tree to fall on the criminals allowing the trio to become local heroes. When Dan and his friends are lost in the wilderness they meet two nature women named Flower and Butterfly living in a giant redwood tree called "Earth Child". The two women help the tired trio by showing them where to bathe and providing food for them. Also, Flower and Butterfly show the men their radio. The men use the radio to communicate for help and to give their location. Unfortunately, the people who receive the message are Elwood and Dennis pretending to be assistance. A few minutes later, Elwood and Dennis show up to "Earth Child" and start to cut down the tree. Tom rappels down to cause a distraction while Dan and everyone else in the tree deal with Elwood & Dennis. After Tom secures a rope, Dan is the first one to zipline to the ground. When Jerry ziplines down Dan is nearby to help Jerry get back on his feet. Tom gains control of one of Elwood's and Dennis' vehicles. Dan and Jerry are picked up by Tom. The trio causes Elwood & Dennis to stop focusing their attack on the tree and to chase Dan and his friends. When Elwood & Dennis are safely away from the tree Dan and his friends manage to lose the criminals in the woods. Ultimately, the two women and "Earth Child" are saved by Dan and his friends. Dan heroically helps his friend Tom both physically and financially. During the trio's first encounter with Elwood & Dennis, they had to avoid getting his with gunfire. Unfortunately, Tom was hit with a bullet on his left arm. Since Dan is a doctor, he is able to provide treatment for Tom's gunshot wound and prevent infection from setting in. At the end of the film, Del gives the trio a bag containing D.B. Cooper's parachute and $100,000. Jerry says he is good and he doesn't need a share of the money. Then, Tom is asking if Dan wants to share the money 50/50. Dan knows he already makes a lot of money from his job and he knows Tom needs the money. Dan smiles and lets Tom have all the money by using an earlier wager as a pretext. Tom is grateful and jokes back by trying to also collect Dan's left testicle (which was part of the wager). Overall, Dan is a hero to Tom for the medical treatment, the generous handling of the loot, and the open reception of Tom's jokes. Gallery Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in Without a Paddle wearing briefs and helping to lure away Elwood and Dennis.png|Dan preparing to stop Elwood and Dennis from hurting Flower and Butterfly Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in Without a Paddle wearing briefs and rushing to defend Earth Child.png|Dan rushing to defend Earth Child from the chainsaw assault Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in boxers and Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in briefs in Without a Paddle ziplining to join Tom.png|Dan ziplining to the ground to join Tom Similar Heroes *Jerry Conlaine (Without a Paddle) *Tom Marshall (Without a Paddle) Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Casanova Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Normal Badass Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Selfless Heroes